


Lucky

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Harry is turning forty and can’t believe he made it here.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Harry's 40th Birthday





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> New to this and still working things out. Let me know if it’s not.

A beautiful wife, three equally beautiful and amazing children, and a job he actually enjoys going to every day. How did he get so lucky? 

Harry Potter was truly blessed.

It had taken a lot of work to get here, admittedly, and he would never fully forgive himself for the people they lost. Of course none of it was actually his fault, he knew that now, but still the thought does enter his mind on occasion. And it hurts him nonetheless in those moments. A small price to pay he tells himself. 

But he’s here today, with his loved ones, and he couldn’t be more thankful for it. Everything they had all went through was worth this. He’d do it again in a heartbeat for the life he’s living. 

He would change the past if he could obviously. The only thing that would make today better would be to have them all here. 

But he can’t. He and his mind healer had already gone through this countless times. 

Harry learned through those sessions that, although he did play a role, he wasn’t actually to blame for what happened. He would never hurt the people he loved intentionally. He knows that now. Regardless, there’s still some days he feels the weight of it all. 

But he has her. She fixes everything for him.

She’s his rock. His home. His safe space. His best friend. His true love. His truth. His Hermione. 

On top of all of those things, she’s the mother of his children. He couldn’t thank her enough for that alone even if he tried. 

Everything he had was because of her. One of the only regrets he really has is that he didn’t realize it sooner.

The good news, however, was that he did eventually realize what was happening between them. He was grateful enough for that. 

As amazing as what she brought to him, he does not take for granted everyone else in his life.

There’s Ron, his other best friend. Who, yes, has stumbled a time or two but still was a true, but flawed, friend that showed up when it really counted. He loves him unconditionally despite of his flaws. Who was he to begrudge someone for being a human being?

Then there’s the rest of his chosen family. All the Weasleys of course, as well as Neville, Luna, Fleur, Hagrid, and all the others that have always stood by him. The war wouldn’t have been won without any of them and countless others. It was really a team effort. 

How did he get so lucky?

Now, as he turns forty, he can’t believe he’s made it to this point. All his loved ones, sitting in their backyard celebrating his birthday. 

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” 

He’s pulled from his thoughts.

“Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.”

He smiles up at her as she takes a seat next him. 

She laughs at the statement. One she’s heard many times before.

“Go have fun Harry, this is all for your birthday so go enjoy it.” She says with a smirk. She can always tell what he means.

“I love you.” He kisses her.

She gratefully accepts it. He’s her everything too after all. 

“Yes I know! I love you too. Now go.” She responds with a peck of her own and pushes him towards the festivities. 

“Your adoring fans await you.” 

Normally he’d hate that kind of sentence, he doesn’t want to be adored. 

But with a huge grin he gets up to joins the party with her in tow. When his adoring fans are his family how could he not want to? 

How lucky he was to have all of them. 

Harry Potter and his wife are truly blessed.


End file.
